Romancing A
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Mulder finally sets up a romantic dinner for Scully and him... But what happens if she couldn't make it... MMR


_**ROMANCING A…**_

Mulder had everything prepared on the rooftop of the FBI building. Skinner was nice enough to give him the key to roof so that he and Scully could have a nice romantic dinner since there was no room at his own apartment and this way, the dinner will be a huge surprise and Scully had said yes to the meeting on the roof.

His cell phone rung to the tune of the Twilight Zone, "Mulder." Mulder said into the phone.

"_Hey Mulder it's Scully… I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it."_ Mulder felt his heart sink, _"I'm really sorry Mulder. I'll see you Monday?"_

Mulder didn't feel like answering her but it wasn't Scully's fault. She didn't know what he'd been planning, "That's alright Scully." He attempted to sound like his old cheery self, "Yeah catch you Monday."

Damn, he thought to himself. There was so much he wanted to say to her on this night. He put so much thought and planning into this. What the hell? It'd be a shame to have all this go to waste and he lit up the candles allowing the soft illuminating glow to really add to the beauty of the night. The breeze was still.

"I'm so glad you'd agreed to come." Mulder said, "That would have been a great line." He put the dinner on the plates and sat down, "It's really good to get out and mingle personally isn't it? Get together outside of work." He ate a mouthful of food before rushing to the other chair.

"Outside of work Mulder?" Mulder said in his best Scully voice, "You call this outside of work?" He ate from what was her plate before rushing to his chair.

"Well we are outside aren't we?" Mulder laughed. He then got back to Scully's seat and continued the laugh.

"Yes we are." Mulder said in Scully's voice, "But you could have chosen a park you know?"

Mulder sat back in his own chair, "The park Scully. That's a great idea. I wish I had thought of that." Mulder said as he ate another forkful before heading back to Scully's chair.

"That's why you love me." Mulder laughed, "I fill in your gaps and Oh My God there's a lot of gaps to fill."

Mulder laughed in between changing chairs. He could totally picture Scully saying that exact same line. Then he went to head back to Scully's chair but thought for a moment. Wasn't that the one he'd just come from or was that the one that he was going to.

"What's wrong with you Mulder?" He asked as Scully.

"Oh nothing… I was just wondering if you want some wine." He answered himself.

"Sure." He said in Scully's voice before pouring two glasses of the wine, "Thank you Mulder." Mulder downed both the glasses before pouring another two.

"Shall we drink to something?" Mulder asked.

"Like what?" He asked in Scully's voice.

"We've been working together for just over nine years in total right?" Mulder said, "This night I wanted to be perfect. I guess I don't need to tell you but I'm going to anyway. Dana Katherine Scully, ever since you walked through my door, I began to fall for you."

Mulder took another drink of wine, "Really?" Mulder tried to imagine the words coming out of Scully's mouth, "You didn't exactly welcome me with open arms." That was what she would have said. Maybe that was true.

"That's because I didn't know you that well then." Mulder said, "But times have changed. You've taught me so much in all this time." Mulder stumbled over his words even with her not here it was difficult to vocalize his true, deep feelings, "I love you Scully… I have for a long time."

"Do you really?" Mulder asked himself.

"I can show you." Mulder said as himself, "They say that dance is the way to express the soul."

"I didn't think you knew how to dance." Mulder took on Scully's voice again. He had been planning to surprise her with his dancing. He'd been taking lessons at a small dance studio secretively and Scully had no idea.

Mulder placed a CD radio on the table and pressed play before taking a rose into his mouth, "Shall we dance?"

"This should be good." Mulder sat on the chair before standing up and polishing off another glass of wine. A slow song played on the CD and he danced the slow waltz, making sure all his feet were moving the right away, "You're really good Mulder." He said in Scully's voice.

"Thank you." He could almost picture her in his dancing frame. If given half the chance, he'd show her off as if she was the precious photograph inside the frame that he saw her as. He looked into where her eyes would be, "But it's so easy when you have such a great partner that you believe in."

He imagined her beautiful face turning red as she blushed, "Stop it." She'd say but on the inside she'd be beaming as she deserves to.

The current song changed and Mulder took another drink before placing the rose back in his mouth and the Tango music played loudly.

"Tango?" Mulder asked in Scully's voice.

"Give me a break." Mulder placed his hand on his own heart, still imagining that she was right there. It was her hand he was placing over his heart, "These are the only two dances I know."

Then he performed the Tango with all the energy that he had been taught. Just imagining performing it with Scully was the most natural feeling in the world. The Tango was a dance of passion that could only be truly performed with a passionate partner. He went to dip her. This was the moment he'd prove how much he loved her. This would have been the perfect time. Mulder slowly bent down and ended planting the most passionate kiss into thin air in reality but in his mind he was kissing the only woman he'd ever want to be with. This was how he pictured the evening going, going smoothly, perfectly as things should be.

* * *

Since the wine was almost finished he decided to finish it off. He could clean the table off tomorrow. Mulder went back down to the front of the FBI building and drove his car to a secluded spot on a hill overlooking over some of the city.

"This is so beautiful Mulder." Mulder put on Scully's voice again.

"I sometimes come here to sort my thoughts out or just come to quietness of this spot." Mulder said, "It's almost like Lover's Lane."

She'd laugh at that. When Scully laughed her whole body joined in and it became so infectious, "You bring all your lovers here?" Mulder asked trying to copy her.

"Well yes." Mulder answered himself, "I brought you up here."

Then they'd spend some time listening to the music on the radio station and just enjoy each other's company for awhile. They'd just sit there with their arms around each other and maybe make out like a couple of horny teenagers.

* * *

Mulder was on his way home when the flashing blue lights pulled him over. He didn't think he'd been speeding, "Don't worry Scully." Mulder said, "I'd handle this."

"License and registration." The officer said shining the torch in his face.

This wasn't part of his evening plans, "Excuse me Scully." Mulder said as he reached over to the glove department.

"Huh?" The officer questioned.

"That's alright Mulder." Mulder said in Scully's voice.

Mulder showed him the License and Registration, "There you are." He said.

"What were you doing wrong now?" Mulder used Scully's voice.

"Would you shut up?" Mulder said jokingly.

"Step out of the vehicle." The officer said, "Now."

"Ooh you're in trouble now Mulder." He said in Scully's voice.

"Have you been drinking?" The officer pulled out a breathalyzer and got Mulder to blow into it and waited for a reading, "You're just over the legal limit." The officer said, "I won't give you a ticket or detain you. But you better go straight home."

"Yes sir." Mulder said as he stepped back into the car, "You almost got me into trouble there Scully. Thanks a lot."

"Me?" He said in her voice, "You're the one who's driving."

* * *

Mulder drove to Scully's place and imagined himself walking her to her apartment. After all it was the gentlemanly thing to do. This would be almost the perfect ending, "Thank you Mulder." He said in Scully's voice, "Tonight's been perfect." He imagined her fumbling for her keys to drag time out.

"You made it perfect Scully." Mulder said.

"Mulder."

"That's because you are perfect Scully." Mulder continued.

"Mulder."

"I'd love to come in for a late coffee." Mulder said, "I'd really love to kiss you right now."

"Mulder!"

The image of Scully standing in front of him was suddenly gone. Something had broken his fantasy. Unfortunately he was now back to reality and standing alone outside Scully's door. But he wasn't alone.

"Mulder!" Scully's voice came from her door, "What are you doing?" She asked loudly. She'd seen him talking to nobody.

"Scully." Mulder said in a cheerful tone, "I was just taking you home from our dinner tonight. Well I must be going now."

"Dinner?" Scully asked confused.

"Yeah… I had a great time." Mulder said, "So glad you did."

"How much have you had to drink Mulder?"

"We shared a bottle." Mulder answered.

"I think you should stay here the night." Scully said, "Come inside."

Mulder couldn't help but smile. Yes! This was the perfect ending to their date even if Scully hadn't been there for three quarters of the date. He was spending the night with his Dana Scully.

* * *

A/N: I know this is kind of silly... This was a challenge from X-Filer's challenge board.


End file.
